Home
by lemonadelollipop
Summary: Thalia Grace... The toughest, meanest girl, with an unbeatable attitude. Then she meets someone who just might, maybe, possibly be able to have an attitude that could confront her. That person is Edmund Pevensie. When Thalia falls into Narnia, she hates all of, it, most of all, Edmund. At first sight, they immediately hate each other. But first sights can be misleading. Cross over.
1. WHAT'S NARNIA?

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever. The first 2 chapters are not the best. I promise it will get better.**

**Don't own anything.**

Thalia POV

"Go, come on…" I mumbled. My sword had just jammed into the rocky ground. Percy, Annabeth, and I had been fighting the giants.

"Yes! I yelled, finally pulling out my sword.

As I said that, I immediately started slashing through other monsters. Lately it hadn't been going well. Almost none of the gods had showed up to help us kill the giants. The scene wasn't pretty: we were obviously losing… only a few demigods were still standing.

"Thalia! Watch out!" Percy screamed.

Right behind me, an empousai had been sneaking up on me. As soon as I saw her, I slashed my sword in her direction; but she was quicker. She bit me on the shoulder, and right then, 2 other empousai decided to help her out.

"Backup!" I screamed, but then remembered that I wasn't part of the Hunters anymore…

Then suddenly, a giant decide it was the best moment to kill me.

It picked up a nearby car, in which a mortal was sleeping. Weirdly, it did not wake up, even when elevated and thrown to me. At the same time, the giant breathed poison onto me. The last thing I remembered before fainting was the loud snores of the mortal still inside the car.

XxX

As I woke up, I found myself in the woods. Not far from me was a castle. There was nobody in the streets, it was night…

I checked myself to make sure I really was alive, and saw that I was still bleeding in various places, and incredibly weak.

_Either heaven doesn't necessarily mean that you're healed from all your wounds, either I'm in hell, or this is a dream._

_Or I'm going crazy._

"Supper!" yelled a voice

Slowly I turned around and saw an ogre. It had a very circle head and a double chin. It was wearing rags, and was 2 or 3 heads taller than me.

_Oh Joy._

With a club in one hand, and sword in the other, it charged.

Honestly, you would think that after killing monsters your whole life, this would be easy, but no. After about 15 minutes, it was dead on the ground. Unfortunately, in a few minutes, if I didn't get any help soon, I was going to be dead on the ground. I dragged myself to the castle, limping, bruised and leaving a trail of blood on the ground. With the energy that I had left, I knocked on the door loudly while leaning onto it. Quite unwisely, as someone opened the door, I was still leaning on it, so I literally fell to my knees. Looking into very dark brown eyes, not knowing who they belonged to, I mumbled one word.

"Help."

My world became black.

XxX

I woke up with a major headache. My throat was dry and my eyelids seemed to be glued together and had no wanting to wake up. Unfortunately, I remembered that I was in an unknown place, no correction, and unknown world, filled with deathly unknown things.

And unknowingly comfortable beds.

I slowly peeled my eyes open. The room I was in was majestic: red carpeting, a beautiful velvet sofa, and a gorgeous mural with a golden lion, and rows of swords on the wall. I knew I should be looking around for a way out, I just was extremely curious about the swords… they look better than what we ever had at camp.

I wondered how I got here, while my fingers traced the design on the handle of the most majestic sword. As I glanced at the window, I didn't recognize any of the forest or the sights outside. It looked medieval… or Renaissance? I really should of paid attention during history class. It was so different outside… for one, it was peaceful and second, people were laughing and talking together, children were playing and enjoying themselves, and third, there was no monsters running in my direction. This place wasn't normal. As a demigod, I learned that quiet and happy places were the most dangerous.

I tilted the sword upward, to have a better look at the ruby encrusted inside the handle. It was probably just for show because with such a jewel, it would be really hard to hold it. Unless your hands were big like thrash lids.

"You have 5 seconds to take your filthy hands of my sword before I cut your head off."

I turned to the speaker. He was muscular and slightly taller than me, which made me hate him right there and then. His mouth was in a scowl and his brown eyes were covered by his black curly hair. And it hit me. Those were the same brown eyes as I had asked help for. Damn it.

I looked straight into his eyes and said as calmly as I could: "I greatly doubt that you will kill me. Otherwise you would have killed me at the steps of the castle. So, no, I will not let go of the sword. And my hands are clean, thank you".

I took my eyes of the sword he was pointing to my throat and returned my attention to the swordon the wall. Honestly, I was done looking at it; I just want to piss off this I'm-taller-than-you-in-your-face-mouhahaha person.

"I, King Edmund the Just, order you to take your clean hands off my sword, or I will be forced to behead you." The boy said.

I laughed straight in his face. "You? A king? Greatly doubt it. And even if you were, The Just is an awful title for you. I mean honestly, your threatening a girl of beheading because she's admiring a sword. And honestly, fancy words don't change what you mean nor the fact that you look nothing like a king. You're just a scrawny little boy."

The boy growled and approached the sword to my throat.

"Great way to welcome a guest, Edmund. Really, I'm amazed." A taller boy with blond hair said while coming in.

"That's what I was telling him." I mumbled as 'Edmund' removed his sword from my throat. As soon as he did so, I pushed him to the floor. I pressured my bracelet so it would turn into a shield and took my sword from my waist. I put one foot on his chest so he would stay down and brought the sword to his throat.

"Don't ever, ever, threaten Thalia Grace. Remember that." I whispered quietly and ran off, shoving the taller boy out of my way. I ran down the corridor… and bumped to a younger girl than me. I helped her back up and was about to continue to run, when I saw a girl with a bow and arrow pointed to me. I turned around, only to see the Edmund and mister-blond-dude.

This was most probably the worst situation a demigod could get in.

Edmund had a smirk. And that set me off. I charged towards him, my sword in front of me. He put himself in attack position. When we clashed swords, I was surprised by his strength. We exchanged a few hits, all wonderfully stopped. Even though he was really good, I had an advantage. I learned his kind of fighting, but he obviously didn't know my Greek with a touch of Roman style. When he finally fell, I ran, pushed down a few soldiers to the floor… only to face a Minotaur.

Schnitzels.

In his hands he held an axe and he let out a grumble. Behind him, at least twenty soldiers approached, and the dozen of soldiers I had earlier pushed, shoved, hit, and kicked were getting up. I slowly turned to see Edmund, blond-person, bow-and-arrow-lady, and the girl-that-I-accidently-shoved to my back, all looking displeased. Now, when you're a demigod, you learn to recognize desperate situations. This was one of them.

Slowly, I let my sword fall to the ground with a loud clang, put down my shield, and put my arms up. It may have been my imagination, but I thought I saw a look of mock in Edmund eyes. _Just you wait, you prick._

"I see our little guest has finally been put in her place. At the mercy of her authorities." Edmund sneered.

The blond dude, with a sign of his hand, silenced Edmund.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Silence.

"Where are you from?"

Silence.

"Can you speak?"

"Yes but I've decided that I will not answer one of your useless questions. If you traitors, workers of Gaea, are planning on killing me, do it now. You won't get anything out of me."

I saw confusion across everyone's face. My thoughts doubled their speed.

_They don't know about Greek mythology. Probably shouldn't learn about it. What about the Minotaur? Not important. But then, why are there centaurs and fauns? And why do they look like medieval/renaissance people? Curse my history teacher. All this confusion is his fault._

"Um, I have no idea what you're talking about…" stupid-blond-person-that-won't-state-his-name said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Narnia. Where are you from?" the little girl answered.

"Planet Earth. What's Narnia?" I asked warily.

"Wait, were from Earth?" she asked, ignoring my question

"America. What's Narnia?"

"America! Like United States of America?"

"Yup. What's Narnia?"

"Is the war over?"

"There's been lots of wars lately. Don't know which one you're talking about. What's Narnia?"

"What year are you from?"

"2014. What's Narnia?"

The four people exchanged surprised glances. After a few minutes of complete silence, I exploded.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZEUS NARNIA IS?"

The younger child looked at me.

"You're not going to like it." she said in a tiny voice.

"Tell me and I'll tell you if I like or not."

"You've probably come to Narnia because you're, well, uh… Dead on planet Earth, and Aslan, the mighty lion, wants you to fulfil something."

There was a silence for a couple of minutes.

_Lion. A lion decided I should come here. Next thing you know, minotaurs will be nice and bring me my supper without trying to kill me. This is a parallel world. Not on Planet Earth anymore. I'm dead. Dead. Percy…Annabeth..The Huntress, Leo, Nico, Piper, JASON! All of them… I'll never see them again…_

"You're right. I don't like it."


	2. I said, no

**Hi everyone! If you guys could… you know… Review… that would be awesome. Thanks. By the way, the first few chapters are going to not-so-interesting, since it's mostly how the Pevensies and Thalia meet. In this chapter, there is mostly conversation.**

I woke up to a wonderful morning, which was ruined by Lucy. Yes, yes, Lucy. The little girl that everyone loves and that irritates me.

"Wake up!" she yelled jumping onto my bed/stomach.

"Meh!" I yelped, sitting bolt up.

"Sorry!" she hollered, even she was right in front/on top of me. "Now get up, you need to get up!"

She ran off my bed and into the hallway.

"Had the Lucy treatment, haven't you?" Edmund said grudgingly as he entered. He was in his armor, but he still had sleepy eyes and his hair was messy. "Get used to it. She's been doing it since…" he faked counting his fingers "…forever."

"Wonderful." I said gruffly. "Just great. By the way, does it ever happen to you guys to knock? As much as I know, I could have been wearing absolutely nothing."

"Oh shut up." Edmund said with a roll of his eyes, but he greatly failed to hide that he was blushing.

"Get out Edmund! I've got your dress Thalia!" Lucy said running in with a dress.

"A what now?" I said, scared, yes, scared, of the answer.

"A dress. You know. Maybe they don't have those in 2014. It's like a skirt, you had skirts in 2014, right, well ya and their just longer and-"

"I know what a dress is, Lucy. They do still exist, they look different, but they do exist." I snapped. "And I'm not wearing one."

"Oh don't be such a girl. Wait no, stop being such a BOY and put it on. Get out Edmund, she's gonna-"

"I said, no. I don't like dresses. Never did, never will. Pants fit me fine." I interrupted.

"Oh Thalia… Those clothes are for guys!"

"I'd let you know that everyone wears pants in 2014. And it's not some spoiled little girl which will make me wear a dress. I'd also like to know that if you thought that I'm some girly girl that gossips, you're wrong. Now excuse me, I'll be changing into my jeans and T-shirt, thank you." I said coolly. I felt bad, but I really wasn't in the mood.

"I'll have you know that this little girl happens to be 14 and is the queen. She was simply trying to make friends, but if you want to be lonely for the rest of your life, go ahead. And, one more thing, you're not on earth, year 2014 anymore. You're in Narnia." Edmund said meanly.

Lucy and Edmund walked out together. Lucy's tears had fell and were now pouring down her cheeks.

What Edmund said hurt. You can't expect me to be all friendly right away… though he was right. I was in Narnia. But I would NOT bow down to them. I would NOT say sorry. I would NOT wear a dress. No no no no no.

After changing into my clothes, I walked around in the castle pointlessly. I asked for directions to a nearby guard for exit, and was escorted (I'm using fancy words for nothing. Yay) outside.

I once again walked around until I saw the training sector. It was amazing. Everywhere, people were fighting and practising, polishing their swords and talking. It was exactly like camp. I watched as they all skillfully hit, pared and blocked.

"Admiring, are we?" blond guy said.

I shrugged. "More comparing. I and my friends used to train like this every day. But I am trained… I mean I was trained to fight in a very different style. By the way, I never got your name."

"Peter the magnificent. But just Peter for friends."

"Then Peter the Magnificent it is."

"You don't want to become friends with any of us, do you?"

"I see that you heard of the little incident this morning…"

"Yup."

I continued to look at the fighters. One caught my eye. He was tall and bold, and skilled… but he had a flaw. He left his left side unprotected. Though he was quick, if his attacker happened to be left handed, he was cooked meat.

"Who's that?" I asked Peter, pointing to the guy in question.

"Edmund. He's good isn't he?"

"I guess, though his left side is unprotected. And if you look carefully, you can see a pattern in his actions." I said.

When Edmund was done, he walked towards us. He took off his head piece and took a drink from his water bottle.

"I see our unkind guest has come to enjoy the show."

I laughed in his face.

"That? A show? I call that 3 year olds in a tantrum."

His face hardened.

"I happen to have trained those so called 3 year olds."

"Oh I wasn't talking about them… more about you actually."

"Are you actually challenging me?"

I widened my eyes in mock horror. "That's called child abuse! I would never hurt a child!"

"You're on, Gracie."


	3. Count me in

**Hi! I've posted 2 chapters in the past week, and only had one review (Thanks Lioness Deity!). :( . I feel discouraged. So here's chapter 3. But please, I'm begging, even if you just review "I like it" I will be so happy that someone is actually reading my stuff. (I will cry of happiness if you give me your opinion on my story and how I can make it better. Please.)**

**I don't own any characters. (Sadly)**

"_Bring it on, Gracie."_

I unsheathed my sword and smirked. He pulled out his. I put myself in position and so did he.

And we started.

He must have been used to attack, which could have been a problem since I was also attacker, but thankfully, in my many years of training, I learned defense as well. He slashed skillfully towards my chest and torso. I stopped them easily. After lazily blocking all of his attacks, he got frustrated and started out a strategy. That's when I started to have fun. I jumped out of his way and gave him a kick in the side, putting him off balance. I kicked him in various places to get off balance while at the same time hitting with my sword so he would be distracted. When he was finally confused and uncoordinated, I ended by a powerful kick in the stomach, caught his sword which had flown out of his hand and put the two swords, forming an X around his neck.

I slowly got up and looked around. Everyone around me was looking at me with odd expressions across their faces.

"Well Thalia, good job. You've just defeated our best swordsman in Narnia." Peter said slowly.

I processed this information in my head and turned to look at Edmund. He looked enraged… and well ashamed. I guess it was shameful to be defeated by a girl, and I really wanted to explain to him that I had been training for eight long years, but I couldn't.

So being the smart person I am, I said:

"Oh." Then I turned to look at him and said the dumbest thing ever, "Sorry."

I pulled out my hand to help him up. He took it, but pulled me down to the ground, putting my face into muck. He got up and walked away, and I lifted up my face and took the muck off my face, ignoring the sneers and mocks of the people around me, stormed past Peter and into the castle, to the shower.

_Edmund POV_

"What's wrong with you? You just couldn't bother being a good loser once!" Peter screamed.

I interiorly fumed. He obviously didn't understand. He was loved by all and was good at everything. Me, my inly pride was sword fighting, and then this girl comes around and beats me. Though I decided to just give in for it was useless to argue with Peter.

"All right… I'll apologize to her later. Can we go to the council meeting now?" I said in a desperate voice.

"Alright. Let's go." He said grudgingly.

We walked down the hall and into the majestic room which could host hundreds, but only hosted 20. Susan, Lucy, and 18 other animals and people were seated. Caspian was to join us later.

"So…" Susan started, "What's the situation?"

"In summary, we are in goddamn trouble. They have a sea of soldiers, and my wolves told me that they are camped close by." I declared.

"But how did they get so many soldiers?" An animal asked

"Telmarines. They've found a way back to Narnia."

"So we will need a lot of troops, correct?" Lucy said

"As much people as possible. I'm willing to ask our seamstress to fight." I approved with a nod.

"Then count me in." Thalia said coming out of the shadows.


	4. You should be happy

**Hi. I don't even know why I'm doing these authors notes anymore. Nobody is actually reading my stuff. And it makes me sad :(. I get a lot of views, but very few visitors. I want to cry. For anyone who would care, which I'm guessing is no one (yet), I will be posting a chapter or two every Friday afternoon.**

**Don't own anything.**

**P-S: This is still Edmund POV**

"_Then count me in." Thalia said coming out of the shadows._

I looked into her bright blue eyes and looked for any trace of sarcasm, but I only saw determination. So she was serious. I tried, I really, really tried, but I couldn't help it. I laughed. You would think that she would shrink back in shame and try to disappear. But no. She stood her ground and looked more determinately at all of us with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me; I seemed to have missed the joke. Would you have the decency to tell me?"

I turned back serious.

"You cannot fight in this war. We might be desperate, but were not that desperate."

"Yet you said that you were ready to have seamstress in your army."

"You seem to have completely missed the point. Seamstress would be more use than you."

"My, my…" she said with a sneer, "I didn't know your majesty was so modest. I mean, you have just placed yourself below seamstress."

I finally processed the catch she had placed out for me. I grinded my teeth. Who did she think she was?

"I think I have enough skill to be in an army, thank you."

"Really? Well, that's too bad, because I'm the one that decides who's in the army, and I think you aren't entitled to be in it. Good day to you."

As I turned around, I felt a hand grab my arm and saw another pull Peter. Thalia brought, no correction, dragged us outside. Once she was outside, she took out her bow and arrow and pointed to a target which was so far away, I could barely make out the red dot. She shot without hesitation and… got it into the middle.

I shrugged. "Beginners luck."

She shot again. Her arrow pierced her first. She shot two more with an arrow, all hitting the middle but from different angles.

She turned to me and opened her mouth but I started before her.

"Attack."

She took her sword out and positioned herself: one foot in front, arms folded but slightly extended.

"Defense."

She put her right side in front and her arms in an X position to protect.

"Retreat."

She backed tracked, still looking straight at me. She got them all perfectly. She could be an awesome soldier.

"No." I said.

"What?" Peter and Thalia said in unison.

To respond, I simply rolled my eyes.

"That's not even fair. You only looked at my positions. You didn't check my resistance to torture, my ability of survival, or even my capacity to disarm or to defend myself without any armor or weapon." she said with a pout.

I honestly was surprised she knew all the requirements. I guess I was bad at hiding it because she smirked.

"Rick, Dan, Michael, come here." I called to 3 young, strong man. They walked towards us. " I want you all to attack Thalia at the same time." They looked surprised. They were my best attackers, and them put together with an enemy meant complete doom for the poor enemy.

"Go." I said. Peter gave me a side glance.

They all charged at the same time. When Rick and Michael were arm distance from Thalia, she jumped high and hit her feet onto their heads, and with that extra push, did a flip backwards and landed behind Dan, who she put KO with a simple punch in the neck. She landed back onto the floor, without a scratch, and dust off non-existent dust off her shoulder.

"Fine." I grumbled and turned around, but not quick enough to see the smirk on her face.

XxX

"How is that even fair?" Lucy yelled, tears pouring down her cheeks. "She's a girl, and she's only 2 years older than me, and yet she gets to fight."

"Lucy…" Peter tried to say in a soothing voice

"Don't 'Lucy' me! I have enough. You forever baby me, and I have enough. I am capable of protecting myself. Thank you."

"Lucy!" I yelled out in desperation, "It's not safe! You could get killed!"

"Well you, Susan and Peter could killed as well, but you still go!"

"You don't know what it's like to kill, to see death, and to be the cause of it!" I exploded

There was an awkward silence, interrupted by a murmur, almost a whimper, or a sob even,

"You should be happy that people care for your well-being. Scratch that, be happy that you have people that care for you, dot.

And Thalia left, but not before I caught a small rebellious tear stream down her face.

XxX

**Thalia POV**

I ran down the hallways, and into the garden and looked up to the moon as tears streamed down my face. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I hadn't cried since… I didn't even remember. I was jealous, I'll admit it. Jealous of Lucy. Jealous that she had a family that cared. Sure I had people at camp Half-Blood, but they were all coupled up, so I found myself alone a lot. And I left the Huntress because I didn't feel at my place at all. It was nice to have people that were ruthless and understood as me, but we weren't really 'friends'. I couldn't talk to them about my problems in life, because I would be treated of coward and slave of my feelings. So many things haunted me inside, so many regrets, but I kept them bottled up.

But now, I had no one. I was in Narnia, and I didn't know one else. I had no problem to live in solo, but when you are pushed into a new world, you need to hold on to something so everything doesn't come crashing down, but I had no one to hold on, or lean on, or even help me back up if I did fall.

What I didn't know was that someone was looking down at me, watching me cry, with his chocolate brown eyes, wondering why such a strong looking girl had suddenly broken down.


	5. Watch your back

**Hi! I am very, very happy! I got 2 reviews! Well one was asking about a community that I created by accident and deleted 3 seconds after… But it doesn't matter! Please review!**

**P-S: I'm really sorry that a lot of my chapters are short, but it's really hard to keep a chapter going. I don't like it when I have to write about useless passages such as the description of someone going to sleep, unless there's an important dream or conversation, or thoughts.**

**I don't own anything.**

Thalia POV

I walked down the hall, down to the dining room. From far, I could hear the arguing of the siblings. They had been tense for the past few days; the war was getting serious and they were still missing on soldiers. The Calormenes were about 700, and Narnians only had 450 or so.

As I entered the dining room I saw Edmund was standing and had a fork in his hand, Peter had his hands crossed and was glaring at Edmund, Susan was picking food on her plate, looking frustrated, and Lucy was looking wide eyed at them. As I took a tentative step into the dining room, all eyes turned to me and stared. Lucy's mouth crashed open.

"Um…hey…" I said embarrassed.

The reason they were staring is because I had decided to put on a dress. I had opened the closet door only to find hundreds of dresses. The maid who had helped me into my dress had told me that all of them were Susan's old ones. I was wearing a simple dress. The material had 3 different shades of blue, all of them light and blending with the white thin material that had been added. It's bell-sleeves were light and went down to my elbows. My hair was washed, and untied from my braid, so my it had light waves. My eyes were lined with a thick line so that the blue in my eyes came out.

"Thalia you're-"Edmund started

"-WEARING A DRESS!" Lucy yelled out. She came running towards me and gave me a bear hug. I laughed and hugged her back. She reminded me of Jason.

"Who's Jason?" Lucy asked

I said that out loud?

"Jason is, well was, well is… you get the point… my little brother. And when he was younger, he used to give me bear hugs like you, every day after school."

"How old is he now?" Lucy asked

"He's 15. Here look." I said handing her my IPod.

"Um… How does it work?" Lucy asked.

I smiled. I opened it and opened and showed him a picture of him.

"How's the people around him?" she asked curiously.

On the picture were Percy, Annabeth, Me, Grover (with pants on), Leo, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Jason and Piper.

"Those are all my friends." I said quietly, tears filling my eyes against my will.

Lucy seemed to have noticed so she gave me a quick hug. We all sat down and started to eat.

XxX

Edmund POV

I walked towards the garden, thinking about the past morning. Thalia had almost cried. She acted tough and had an attitude for the first days, but she seemed to have been kinder. She also seemed to be thoroughly missing her home, and not quite enjoying her stay at Narnia. Though she seemed happy enough to work in the army for war. Most people cringe and hide in the shadows when asked about working in the army. But not Thalia. She stepped up willingly, no, scratch that, she had proven herself to have the permission to be in it. She had two personalities: either tough and careless, or caring and sensitive… and bittersweet. Maybe she was just sad, and would soon enough get over her past life and become nice. It was hard to imagine her nice and calm, or even serene, but she had put on a dress to make Lucy happy, and she had looked calm, even beautif-

I bumped into something, interrupting my thread of thoughts.

"Watch it!" the 'thing' exclaimed

"This happens to be my castle, Thalia, so I greatly advise you to not say that. You should be watching were you go… and your back." I said, walking past her.

"Is that a threat? Because you're in no position too. Would be of any help to _your Majesty_ to be reminded that he was beaten in sword fighting by who? Oh that's right! Me!"

I turned and look her in the eyes and said quietly, "Training grounds. 9 o'clock. Don't miss it."

And I walked away.


	6. If

**Hi! I was hoping if you guys could check out my other story 'Trust'. I've gotten this story written down for a long time now, but nobodies looking at it, so I didn't post more chapters. If you like it, please just leave me a review saying so, and I'll post all the chapters I got. And if you find the chapters in it too long, I'll break them down shorter.**

**Here's the link: fanfiction/s/10149827/1/Trust**

**You might have to rewrite it though... or just go on my profile.**

**I do not own anything.**

Thalia POV

I woke up at 8:30. The warm water soothed me and relaxed my still tense muscles. My nightmare was awful: All I saw was black and I heard insults thrown to me, judgements on my deepest secret, and worst of all the voices speaking were the voices of my closest friends… and Luke.

XxX

Edmund POV

She arrived at 9:02, probably just to get me mad. That was confirmed when she smirked to me, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. She looked tired and worn out. This was going to be easy. The whole night, I raged against her, even in my sleep.

She unsheathed her sword at the same times as me, and we crossed swords almost immediately. This time I wasn't going to let her beat me. I started hitting flabbily, as she started hitting with simple hits. She then proceeded into hitting harder with more force. I started recognizing her style and started striking back with much more force and precision. I caught her by surprise, and she didn't bother hiding it, though she doubled her force and concentration.

"So tell me, dear Edmund, why are you such a bad loser?" she asked.

"I'm not a bad loser; I just refuse to be treated like a piece nothing by someone less than nothing." I said through gritted teeth.

If I had been looking, I would have seen hurt flash in her eyes.

"I find it funny. Your treating me of piece of 'nothing', and yet, I have beaten you. Your calling yourself less worthy than nothing."

"We'll see about that. I would do my final prayers. Even if you did beat me, I still have more value than you. I control and army, and have 20 or so wolf spies. You, on the other hand have no one."

If I would of just step back and really taking in consideration what I just said, I would have noticed that I was going too far.

She hit hard on my sword, almost nocking it out of my hand, but not quite. We were both covered in several bruises and minor cuts.

"At least in my life, I had friends." She practically mumbled.

"And looked what that brought you. You are alone, friendless, and worthless. You don't even have a reputation to hold, a hobby, or even a utility. Look at you! You're not even Narnian. You stick out and nobody knows you or even wants to know you."

I kicked her in the stomach, sending her to the floor. I had obviously won, so I walked away, without a backward glance.

If I had, I would of seen the tears that had gathered in her eyes had finally spilled.

But I didn't.

**I want to thank BellaDamonLover for her reviews (2 reviews). She is why I posted 2 chapters in 1 day (maybe even a third, if I have time :))**


	7. Fine

**Check out 'Trust', please! **

**Here's the link: /s/10149827/1/Trust**

**Enjoy this Chapter!**

Edmund POV

"NO!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. Peter, Caspian, and I had been arguing for the past hour on strategies. We were all stressed because Calormen had officially declared war and would strike and I quote from the declaration 'tomorrow as the sun will rise and the darkness will retreat'.

To add to all this, Thalia did not act very lovingly. She ignored everyone, and if she did answer to anything, she snapped at you. She didn't help anyone, nor did she ever pay attention to them. She locked herself in her room and the only time she could be seen was during meals, training or meetings.

"We can't possibly put 300 men in the middle and only 50 chevaliers on each side. They would circle us, no problem. And we can't put 150 on each, they could easily put their forces in the middle, for even if we tried to circle them, we are not enough, and I haven't trained my men to circle around armies!" I let out, knocking down all the pieces representing each part of the army on the map.

"Then do it differently." Thalia spoke up. Her voice was rusty, so she cleared it.

She started placing pieces differently. She put a third of the swordsmen in front, 2 rows of chevaliers, and another third of the swordsmen behind. Chevaliers, swordsmen and a couple of archers were put on the two further sides. At the very back were placed archers.

"That won't work." I said bluntly.

"This could work. I'm hoping that your archers can be in front and can shoot sideways and into the middle of their army. That way, they will be parted in two, and therefore be weaker." Thalia said, without even looking at me.

"Too much risks." I responded.

"I agree with…" Caspian said.

"Thalia." She completed

"Her plan is well organized and could work." Caspian said.

"Edmund, it's actually possible and visible." Peter said pleadingly.

"No! It won't goddamn work!"

"Well then, I would like to hear a better plan." She said, the first time talking, no, LOOKING, at me in days.

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine."


	8. YOU CHUCKLED?

**A/N: Hi! I know I said I wasn't going to be able to update every week, but being the amazing person I am, I have written TWO MORE CHAPTERS! YAY!**

**Please check out my other stories, "Heat and frost" and "Trust", PLEASE!**

Edmund POV

"Faster. Stronger. You're never going to be a soldier if you just swing your flimsy arms in any direction!" I yelled to the poor teenage boy I was training.

"Very good! Good job, Dan." Thalia said to her student. We both had been assigned to train younglings who volunteered to participate in the war. As soon as we arrived on the training grounds, almost every single person had ran, not to me, but to Thalia.

This resulted in me of having the least good students, and her, the best.

Even when I wasn't paying attention, I defeated the kid easily.

"Ok, kiddo, let's take a break. Now tell me why, why do you keep looking to the side?"

I said. I saw him redden, and turned only to see... Girls.

I turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows. He blushed even more and looked down, probably thinking that he would be punished. As he looked up, his eyes widened in surprise at my smile.

"Alright. I get it now. Tell you what. Your really good in defense, so I'll attack, and you do the best you can."

I started out and he defended with skill. As we continued, he stopped looking down at the girls and concentrated on defense. He was really good. When we finished with cross swords, the girls applauded. The boy smiled and walked towards them. I watched talk and brag and shook my head, with smile plastered on my face.

"That was nice of you."

I turned around,and my smile erased immediately. Thalia was leaning against a tree, with her arms crossed and was smirking.

"I didn't know you had heart." she said

"Ha ha ha. Hilarious. Are you down the training?" I asked, going straight to business.

She shook a list of the ones she thought were best. On it she had at least 20 names. On mine, I only had 4 or 5. No questions there.

Everyone wanted to be trained by her, because one, she had beat me once, two, she was slightly less mean than I was while teaching ( but then again, everyone is. ), and a lot of people over 16 were attracted to her and attempted to flirt while the course.

And they all failed greatly, because while they tried to flirt, she would knock them down and end the class right there.

"So any of them catch your eye?" I said with a smirk as we walked back to the castle.

In response, she groaned.

I chuckled lightly.

She abruptly turned in front of me and grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me.

"What have you done with the Edmund I know? You were nice to a kid, you smiled and NOW YOU ACTUALLY CHUCKLED! OH MY GODS! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

I laughed out loud. She smiled and started laughing along.

Even when in times of war, she could make me laugh.


	9. Good news and bad news

Thalia POV

I adjusted my armor and looked down at myself to make sure everything was in place. There was a lion graved skillfully in the breastplate. I had my shield from home, and a sword borrowed from Edmund. I climbed onto my horse, and looked around to make sure everything was alright. Everywhere I looked, I saw young men ready for war, all with determination graved into their facial expressions. I took time to look all of them, take in all there features, because I might not be able to ever see them again. Finally my my gaze landed on to Susan. We both stared straight into each other eyes, and finally with a nod, I broke it. My eyes then moved to Peter. He seemed nervous, though when he saw me looking at him, he gave me an encouraging smile. I then proceeded at looking at Edmund. If he ever looked misplaced in fancy dinners with his impatient manners, he fit greatly in court discussions and especially on a battle field. The courage and honor was oozing out of him. He was beaming with determination. When he noticed me looking at him, he got his horse to trot next to me.

"Are you nervous?" he asked

"Who isn't?" I responded shortly. In the distance, we could see the Calormen army appearing.

"You don't have to fight if you don't want to."

"I know." They were getting closer.

There was a silence

"I don't think you should fight."

"Why not?" my head snapped to look at him. He didn't bother look at me; he looked straight ahead. I could now see there masks

"I don't think you understand what war is. I don't know how you know all the battle requirements, and how you got so skilled, but I'm 99.99% sure you never participated in a war."

The horn blew.

"You know nothing of my life."

And we charged.

xXx

Edmund POV

I disarm, knocked down, hit, and occasionally killed many men. At the beginning, Thalia had been close by, and I was almost killed several times because I kept turning my gaze towards her. She was so graceful, yet rough and quick. She took no time to take her breath. She just moved on to the next. She was blazing with power and skill. She was truly... Beautiful.

Though I knew she was broken. And if she wasn't, then she would be after this war. When she cried that night, I knew her tough attitude was a mask. She was sad,no, miserable!, but she seemed no help, even if the most distracted person could see she needed it. She simply shut down when we talked about her past life, and seemed to constantly dwell other past. Like me. I regretted half of my life, and wished I could restart. I never would forgive myself.

But to occupy myself, I would find out what she was dwelling on.

xXx

Thalia POV

Why. Why did I have to participate. As I fought, I constantly saw familiar faces; mom. Jason. Dad. Annabeth. Percy. And one in particular: Luke.

I hated him. So,so, bad. It was his fault I didn't trust. I was always on my guard, even with Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Jason...

I could see the pain in Annabeth's eyes when she saw I didn't trust anything. I saw the guilt in Grover's face when I isolated myself from company. I saw the confusion in Jason when I acted cold and mean with him when I was remembering everything.

So I promised. I promised I would never get myself hurt, so my friends would not have to live with the consequences.

XxX

Edmund POV

Despite Thalia's good strategy, we were losing. Obviously. Half of our troops were hurt or dead, or had ran away.

"RETREAT!" Peter and I yelled at the top of our lungs.

Once we were inside, Lucy went around healing the hurt. We tended the wounded and fed the hungry. We were losing at this war. After years of peace, the Calormen were now bringing chaos to the Narnia.

"Edmund?"

My head snapped and looked at Lucy.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"I have a good news, and a ... Bad news..."

"Let's start with good." I said while starting to polish my sword.

"Well, only 42 dead men. Everyone else is capable or will be able to fight in the next battle."

I nodded distractedly at the statistics.

"The bad news is well... Um... Thalia is missing. We don't know where she is."

It took a second for the words to sink in. I went threw shock, desperation, and anger in only 5 seconds as I got up, grabbed my sword, climbed my horse, and galloped to the battlefield.


	10. Berry Picking

**A/N: **

**Dear BellaDamonLover,**

**I do my best to do cliffies. Why, you may ask? Because I just like leaving people hanging. Here is another chapter, and it kind of ends on a cliffy, so you have bee warned… and honestly, you will probably only get the next chapters next Friday. From now on, I will only be posting new chapters on Fridays, and I have another story a the same time… **

**Anyway, so someone has reviewed that Thalia is not using her powers. If you go back, you'll see that she doesn't want to tell them about greek mythology. If she shows her powers, she'll have to explain that she is a demigod. Sorry if that wasn't clear...**

Chapter 10

Edmund POV

Even if I wanted to continue, my horse was tired. I galloped a bit more. I had went through the width and length, every meter, every corner of the battle field. I came off my horse and walked.

"Help..." a rough voice said.

I whipped around, only to see a young scrawny Calormen boy, wounded. I know I should of been pitiful. I should of given him my horse and send him back to the Narnian so he could be tended. But I hated him so much. I hated every single Calormen person who had killed one of my soldier. So I turned around.

10 steps away from the boy, I heard a sob. The boy was crying... For his mother. I looked down at him. He was so miserable, so desperate and in pain. His leg was obviously broken, and he had a bad cut on his head and abdomen.

I walked back to him, and picked him up delicately, putting him gently onto the horse. I ripped of the sleeve of my shirt and put it around his waist to stop the bleeding.

"Do you know how to ride?" I asked

He nodded. I used my other sleeve to make a flag so the Narnians would know that he was a friend. The white flag.

"I want you to wave this in the air when you approach the castle. And give them this note."

I scribbled an explanation to Peter that I was sending this boy to be tended. What to do with him after was up to him.

"You're ready to go." I said

"Wait, your majesty..."

I turned around.

"The girl... The girl your looking for...(gasp) in the forest." he said pointing to the north.

I looked at him in the eyes.

"Thanks."

XxX

Thalia POV

I was desperate. I was in a cave, alone, and bleeding to death. Everything but glorious. I had helped some wounded soldiers to retreat. Then, a Calormen decided to give me a slash at the sides while passing by.

As I came off my horse, I twisted my ankle. Good job Thalia. All the Narnians were gone, back or close by the castle. And my horse decided to leave woot me.

So here I was, incapable to walk, bleeding, and it was raining. So I took refugee.

It was very improbable that someone would come looking for me, even less find me. I went into a cave, but I was already wet to the bones, so it wouldn't of made a difference if I had stayed outside or not. I put my hands to my side, trying to stop the bleeding.

What do people do before dying? Sing? Dance? No definitely not. Say goodbye? To who? Oh there family. Duh, Thalia. Well I don't have family so... Eat? Laugh? Cry? Ice cream? PRAY! That's it! PEOPLE PRAY!

•••Who do I pray to?•••

Dear Zeus, God (just in case), and... Asan? Alan? Asian? Alian? Aslan, that's his name.

Well dear gods, I really don't want to die right now, but you probably don't care since apparently, 10 000 000 people die each day, so you probably get a lot of these last minute prayers, so I don't expect you to really grant my wish, but anyway, I was wondering of you could show me my friends, so if they're alright, I can die in peace, and if they are dying, well I'll die in agony. And you gods must get really bored, because I heard that you like looking at agonized deaths. So see? It's a win-win thing. Well not really, but still. Anyway-

"Thalia!"

XxX

Edmund POV

I had finally found her, muttering under her breath, catching words like. "last minute", "die", and "agonizing death", and "win-win".

"Thalia!" her head shot up. I stared at her for a few seconds and finally asked, "How can an agonizing death be a win-win situation?"

She blushed a bit, but waved off the question with her hand.

"Why are you missing sleeves?" she asked.

"It's a long story." I said while leaning down next to her.

"Good. I like stories. Talk."

"Well I came to look for you and-"

"Wait-wait-wait. You came looking for me?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No actually I was berry picking. Beautiful day for it, don't you think?"

"Ok, Ok...I just didn't expect someone to notice my disappearance, or even come to get me right-"

She interrupted herself with a grunt of pain. I had finished two first loops around her waist to stop the bleeding, and they were tight, and the material was leather. Not very comfortable.

I continued my story. " I then met a Calormen boy, and he was wounded, so long story short, I tended his main wound with one sleeve, and with my other, I made a flag so Narnians would know that he was a friend. I gave him my horse, but maybe I shouldn't of... You've got a twisted ankle, correct?" I said while tying of my leather bandage.

She nodded while clenching her teeth.

I then proceeded to her ankle while she explained, in between grunts and moans of pain, what happened to her.

When she was done, we got up. She could walk lightly since the bandage on her ankle was very tight.

During our long journey back to the castle, I talked about how I entered Narnia, leaving out major events, such as my... betrayal. She talked about her family and large amount of friends, but I could tell she was straining, and leaving out important things.

As we arrived in front of the castle, she turned around and looked me in the eyes. She had beautiful eyes... Sharp electric blue.

"Thanks..." she said in a hesitant voice, "for everything."

And she leaned onto me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. She turned around and walked into the castle, quite quickly for someone with a twisted ankle.

**A/N: YEY! They kissed!**


	11. Stupid

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the late update!**

**So I know I wrote this in the last chapter but I will repeat for anyone who may have missed it:**

**So someone has reviewed that Thalia is not using her powers. If you go back, you'll see that she doesn't want to tell them about Greek mythology. If she uses her powers, she'll have to explain that she is a demigod. Sorry if that wasn't clear...  
**

**And dear BellaDamonLover:  
Thalmond sounds great! (it also sounds like Almond… Yum.)**

Chapter 11

Thalia POV

"-stupid, stupid, stupid…" I muttered while banging my head on the wall. I was going to get a bruise; but who cares if I looked really weird in the morning.

You do. Because of Edmund.

And even though how much I hated that little voice in my head, I knew it was true. But I didn't want to.

Why not?

Because of Luke. Luke. Luke. Always him.  
I got up and went down the staircase, across the hall and into the garden.  
I stayed there, thinking about how Luke had changed me. Sometimes I wished I never met him, sometimes I cherished the moments we had together before he turned bad.  
"Thalia?" a soft voice called.  
"Yes, Susan?"  
"Are you all right?"  
I nodded, turning back to the moon as Susan come to stand next to me.  
"So... Is there something in between you and Edmund?"  
My head snapped into her direction.  
"How, but, eh..." I stuttered.  
"I was at the castle window."  
"Ah." is all I said.  
"Are you Ok? You seemed tormented."  
I took a deep breath and made a face.  
"You could say that. It's just... Promise you won't tell?"  
"Promise."  
"Well I guess I kinda like Edmund and stuff but it's just... Ok so long time ago, I ... I ran away from home. And there was this guy... He was a year older than me... He was running away from home too... And we became friends. We supported each other and became really close friends. Then... Stuff happened... And he kinda turned against me. He... Betrayed all of us. My family, friends and I, I mean... Anyway... I guess I kinda fell for him, so it really hurt when he did that, and then... He passed away. So my love life is a big piece of schnitzels."  
Susan listened, and when I was done, stayed quite. I felt really awkward. Never in my life, I had spoken my feelings to someone.  
"I'll be honest with you, this explains a lot... But you just can't shut yourself down because you've been hurt once. Life goes on. You've got to try to learn from that experience."  
"That's just it. I had deducted from that experience that I would never let myself in such a vulnerable position ever again..."

XxX

Edmund POV  
"...Taking note of the cowardice of Narnians, we are being quite generous in this preposition. We will have another battle in 5 days, when the sun rises the highest..."  
Why can't they just say noon?  
"Hoping that this battle will be the decisive one.  
King Kezan, Liberator of Calormens, futur Emperor of Narnia."  
The guts that man has. I'll personally gut him.

A scream interrupted my reading of the letter.  
Thalia.

**Reviews encourage me to continue :)**


	12. Not friends

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry for such a late update.**

Chapter 13

_A scream interrupted my reading of the letter.  
Thalia.  
_I rushed up the stairs all the way to her room and hot on my heels were Lucy, Peter, and Susan.

_What if someone got in?_

_What if she got hurt?_

_What if she's dead?_

I ran quicker and with more gusto. I ran up the stairs four by four, and down the hall.

I banged into the room and saw Thalia standing onto… the closet, and Travos the Minotaur standing with his axe looking furtively out the window. I liked to my right and saw that on the wall opposite of the window was an arrow to which was attached a note.

I approached and picked the note and pulled it off the wall. I stared at the black letters.

**Remember.**

**Noble you may be,**

**But the victors write history.**

**You better be prepared.**

**~X**

I interiorly fumed and turned to look at Thalia. I turned to Travis.

"Go get Maulgrim immediately. Tell him he's going to take on bodyguard shift on Thalia."

He left immediately.

"Just a second, I don't need a bodyguard." Thalia said, climbing down the closet.

I watched her come down gracefully but prudently, her arms white from the strength of her grip one the corners as she slowly, but surely, putting her feet onto the floor.

"Well, you've just got an arrow shot into your room. It wasn't at you, but I don't want to take a chance." I said looking her straight in the eyes.

She moved her gaze and bit her lip, "Well, actually…"

My eyes opened wide, "No…"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad! I mean honestly, it's not the first time someone tried to kill me, and I saw it coming."

"That's exactly why you screamed."

"Actually, your hairy friend there saw the arrow and came barging into my room and THEN I screamed."

I rolled my eyes.

XxX

Maulgrim POV

I scratched the door to Thalia's room. Thalia. What a particular name. It sounded like a flower, though Edmund made it clear she was everything but a flower. But the way Edmund described her, he made her sound wonderful, and the way his eyes wandered off into space, he seemed to court her quite a while.

"Come in!"

I answered roughly, "I can't."

The doors opened and a girl with pale skin and freckles, striking blue eyes and glossy black hair appeared. As soon as she saw me, she pulled out a sword and pointed it to my head.

"By all means! I have been sent by King Edmund to protect you! He told me you were dangerous, but he didn't tell me you could me a danger to yourself. I can see 10 different ways to kill you!"

"And I bet half of them could give me the opportunity to hurt you, fatally. And don't underestimate my swords precision. So you're my bodyguard, huh? Or should I say body-wolf?" she said icily and turned around

I walked besides her , taking in every detail of the room. On the right wall, were armor pieces, some Narnians and others… from a different place.

"So you're human?"

"… Are you alive?" she asked sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"So you are."

"Genius. Good job Sherlock."

"Who's Sherlock?"

"Never mind."

She sat down on my bed and stared down at me. I stared straight back.

After a silence, I finally spoke up.

"You remind me of myself of when I was younger."

This took her by surprise.

"Why?"

"Well, your seem ruthless, courageous, and… well an outcast." I said leaping onto the bed and lying next to the human. She automatically put her hand in my soft fur and ran them through. I squirmed uncomfortably and she took her hand off.

"That's seen disrespectfully for you wolfs? Probably. Sorry. Anyway, it's an honour to be compared to younger you," She said a smile growing. "I guess you could call me an outcast, I was kind of solitary…" her eyes wandered away and, her smile fading. She seemed sad. Her hands came back to my back, but this time, I didn't make her take it off.

XxX

Edmund POV

"So… how's Thalia?" Lucy asked oh-so-obviously.

I ignored her question and proceeded to walk quicker down the hall.

"I heard… you shared um… what was it?"

"Oh leave it, Lucy, it's none of your interest!"

"Oh but it is! So did you enjoy your kiss? See! You like her!"

I walked faster.

"Don't deny it! I mean honestly! You guys are adorable! I'm going to tell Peter!"

I turned Lucy to face me roughly and growled. "Lucy, shut up. She kissed me. I didn't kiss her. And, no I don't love her, and all those mushy gushy scenes you're making up didn't happen and won't happen. She's just another girl, alright? We're not even friends. She's just a vulgar girl."

"Well since we got that clarified, I'd like to make an announcement as well. I may be vulgar, but at least I'm not a traitor, unlike someone, not naming names but-that-name-is-Edmund, and it's good to know we're on the same page. Because you're not my friend, hardly an acquaintance, and I'm hardly worthy of that emplacement, considering your stature and mine. Good night, your majesties."

And the blue-eyed girl walked into her room, Maulgrim walking on her side.

For some reason, I rathered it when I was just the 'scrawny little boy' then 'majesty'.

**Sorry for not the so wonderful writing, though I'm really proud of the kind-of cliffy at the end.**

**Please, please, please tell me how I can improve, on any chapter, even if I did them long time ago. I want to improve my writing. REVIEW!**

**Write to you guys next week :).**


	13. I love you, Thalia

**AN: Hi! I know I used to post more than one chapter per week, but now I will only be able to post one ore sometimes none because exams are coming up. Sorry!**

Edmund POV

"-And then she called me a traitor!" I said chopping off the dummy's head off. I had just explaining my not-really-but-sort-of-row with Thalia to Peter.

Peter stayed silent for a few minutes. "Well, you kind of asked for it. I mean you guys did _kiss,_" I cringed at the emphasize of the word, "and you didn't push her away, and then you suddenly slam into her face that you're not even friends. She had no one here, Ed. You got to try and understand her."

I sat down on the step and put my head in my hands and rubbed my temples.

"How did she know I betrayed Narnia?" I said in hushed voice.

"That …would be my fault" Peter said looking away.

I looked at him quizzically.

"I… gave her books explaining the history of Narnia."

"Why did she only mention it… Now?"

"She has dyslexia. So she reads slower. Or maybe she just didn't want to mention it to you, because she didn't want to tell you."

XxX

Thalia POV

I walked into the council room, not looking at Edmund. Everyone stared.

"What?" I demanded.

There was an awkward silence.

"Um… well King Edmund told us… you wouldn't be participating in the war." A goat said.

"Really?" I said, turning to look at the interested. "Then there must have been a miss understanding."

"No there wasn't." Edmund said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "You're not participating Thalia. Last time you got hurt. It's not safe for you."

His eyes were pleading me to understand him, and for forgiveness. I knew he was trying to be kind and caring. But I declined it.

"Really? Well a lot of soldier got hurt, but they're still going to fight. I don't see how I'm any different." I said turning around.

XxX

(still) Thalia POV

We were losing. All over, the smaller animals were bringing the wounded to the castle, as the remaining standing we're being massacred by the Calormens.

To my right, Peter was surrounded by 10.

Susan was doing her best to hit as much with her arrows, but she was running out.

Lucy, silly Lucy, decided to come and fight against Peter's will. She was trapped.

Edmund, oh Edmund, was bleeding at to many places to count, but was still firm on his horse, fighting like a mad-man.

I had no choice.

I let my power, which I had been holding back for ages, flow into my hands. Lightning struck out of my hands, full force. All the Calormens down.

XxX

(once again) Thalia POV

"Sorceress!"

"Witch!"

"Monster!"

Only a few of the writable names I got. They had locked me up. Why? Because I used my powers to help them. I was so confused. They locked me up. Why? Why? I SAVED them. We would of lost!

"Thalia?"

"Edmund!" I exclaimed. I ran to the cell door, but was held back by the chains around my wrists. I was hurt by how Edmund backed away when I ran towards him. Tears flowed into my eyes.

He slowly opened the cell door and walked in, closing the door behind him and putting the key in his pocket.

"Thalia, please calm down. It's going to be OK. They just locked you up for precaution before Peter decides if you're … safe or not. Please understand. The last time someone had powers as strong as yours, she put an eternal winter on Narnia."

I looked into the chocolate brown eyes and looked at any sign of disgust or repulsion.

I didn't. All I saw was fear. Of the war or of me, I couldn't tell.

"Will… will he decide soon?"

"He's holding a council right now. Hold on." He said with a slight smile.

I nodded slowly.

He turned around.

"Edmund… wait. Can you tell them that I can explain? I have a reason for hiding my powers. Please. I don't intend to take over Narnia. I really don't. I'm not a monster." I got more and more scared panicked. All the feelings I had bottled up since I first arrived at Narnia started resurfacing. Tears streamed down my cheeks and my breath was becoming shorter and irregular.

He slowly bent over me and placed a soft kiss on my lips before slowly pulling back and looking in my eyes.

"I know. I know you're not a monster. I love you Thalia."


	14. Just friends

**PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! I know the beginning of this chapter isn't that good, but I don't know how to make it better! Please help me!**

Thalia POV

"Thalia Grace."

"Peter."

People scoffed as I purposely ignored his title.

"Explain."

"Greek gods. Do you know them?"

Peter and Edmund, who seated next to Peter, exchanged a look.

"More or less." Peter said uncertainly.

"Well, back on earth, they exist. And, well, how should I put this, um… they hook up with a couple of humans, and then their babies are demi-gods, meaning half god and half mortal."

"What are they like?" Lucy asked innocently.

"You're looking straight at one. So since the gods have more than one kid, except for Poseidon, Hades, or Zeus, there are a lot of demi-gods. Then there are monsters, who like killing us. So we have a camp where we are all grouped and safe. The end."

"Honestly, your explanation seems kind of… empty… I'm not sure to believe-"

"Why can't Poseidon, Zeus, or Hades have kids?" Edmund interrupted.

"They made an oath, but they all broke it, resulting in me having three cousins and a brother."

"And… who is your father?"

"Who do you think? Let me give you a hint: the gods of all the gods."

Peter let out a word which I can't write, since this story is rated K, but is a synonym to poop.

XxX

I walked out of the council room, two guards by my side and my body-guard, Maulgrim, next to me, escorting me to my room. After making me solemnly swear that I was fighting on their side, he let me go. Lucy, Susan nor Edmund came to escort me. I scared them. Half of the council did stay a good meter from me, making their space very restrained. Nobody talked to me. Nobody did eye contact. No reassuring smile, no friendly wave, no gleeful "Hi"… nothing.

I was a monster to their eyes now.

XxX

A knock came from my door, interrupting my quiet sobs. I looked horrible: Messy hair, red-eyed, tear-streaked cheeks, mascara and eyeliner, all of it, leaked down my cheeks. I quickly wiped the black marks off.

I opened the door slowly. I wouldn't be surprised if the person behind that door would run away screaming murder. I looked-

Edmund POV

-Beautiful. She was beautiful. Even with marks of tears, messy hair, and no makeup, she was the prettiest person I'd ever seen. And I lived with Susan.

As soon as she saw me, she fell into my arms. I closed the door behind me, as I entered, still holding her in my arms. I stroked her hair as I felt moisture on my shoulder were her head laid. She quickly wiped her eyes and looked down to her feet, like a punished little girl. I tilted her head up and placed a brief and soft kiss on her forehead, on her nose and brushed her lips gently. With a sigh, she rubbed her head into my chest and hugged me tight. I moved the tips of my fingers on her back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said, our comfortable silence shattered into an awkward and tense moment.

"How was I supposed to know how you guys would react? I just met you, I was confused. Back at home, we were in war. The first time I saw you, thought you were the enemy camp. And what told me you weren't going to kill me, or worse, lock me up." She said, immediately on the defensive.

I sighed as I sat onto the bed.

"Thalia. I understand. But afterwards, don't you think you could have told us? I mean we shared all of our war plans with you, and you kept everything from us."

"Well then, if I would of told you, that would of led to follow up questions about my life, which honestly, is not the best. You should know best, since you did exactly the same thing to me."

My face hardened. "You never asked."

"Neither did you."

"This is different, Thalia! Your powers, the existence of other gods, all of this, this is humongous!"

"Well quite honestly, betraying your own country, which changes quite bit of the perspective I have about you, is a big thing. Maybe you should have, you know, told me, so I wouldn't become your friend."

My blood boiled. "Oh, so now we're just friends? My past has that much of an importance? If it did, why didn't you bother telling me about yours? You could have prevented deaths of half of my men, yet you decided not to."

Her face expressed shock, hurt, regret, and shame. She hadn't thought of it that way.

"Well, if I had, you know, turned to the dark side and practically destroyed all the hope of a better day to my people, I would have mentioned it."

"Oh so I'm just supposed to go up to you and say, "Hi, I'm Edmund, and by the way, I betrayed Narnia a couple years back from now. But I came back to the good side afterwards."

"WELL SINCE I JUST SEEM TO CAUSE THE DEATH OF MORE PEOPLE, I GUESS I LET YOU AND YOUR STUPID ARMY GO AND KILL YOURSELVES TOMORROW."

"FINE."


	15. All was well

VERY, VERY IMPORTANT POINT IN THE FOLLOWING A/N! PLEASE READ IT.

A/N: Hi! So somebody, a "Guest", has pointed out that I made a mistake: Thalia has 3 cousins, not two. Thanks for pointing that out! I will correct it ASAP, promise. Though. that person has also pointed out that Thalia would never cry. Well you're right. But if I stick to the book, Thalia would have a bad attitude with the Pevensie because she would see them as a potential enemy, she would not wear a dress because she had hurt Lucy's feelings, and she wouldn't fall in love. All true. But then this fanfiction would be boring and have no point, right? I'm trying to make a point, and for that, I need Thalia to be more sentimental. I'm not Rick Riordan (sadly), so I can't make her exactly like in the books. I know I could stick more to the original character, but where's the fun there? I'm just trying to give her more depth.

Edmund POV

I grunted as I hit another soldier. The Calormens were many.

And once again, we were losing.

Why, dear lord, were we losing? They had so many men. So many weapons. This was hardly fair.

War. A bloody thing. Why did they start it?

We weren't going to make it.

I watch my men fall one by one to the ground.

Thalia POV

I walked down in the garden. I could hear the war going on behind me. But I didn't go help.

He didn't need me any way. They were probably winning right now. They didn't need me.

Nobody ever needed me.

"That's not true." A deep and rich voice said behind be.

I whipped around with my swords out… only to face a cat.

I mean a Lion.

"Put your sword down. Daughter of Zeus, why are you not helping in the war?"

"They don't need me."

"Child, how could you be so sure?"

"Well they definitely don't want help from a witch, do they?" I said bitterly.

"You know that's not true. Put your pride to your feet."

With those words, the giant cat disappeared.

And I ran to the battle field.

XxX

Thalia POV

"Thalia!" Lucy hugged me with all her might. A smile spread onto my face. A smile spread onto Susan's face and Peter let a sigh of relief. I was still pumped with adrenaline, after electrocuting half of the Calormen's. I hadn't felt so powerful in so long. I felt confident, because I finally had the situation under control. Like before. As I looked up to Edmund, I was expecting a smile or a sign of reconnaissance, but no. I get a glare.

XxX

3 months later…

Thalia POV

Aslan had closed the door that let Calormens back into Narnia, men were healed and taken care of, the dead were paid their respect, tearful funerals, joyful reunions, and were made. I was now accepted by most Narnians, after kind-of-not-really saving Narnia. All was well. Well, almost.

One word. Edmund. I gave up on making peace with him, since I didn't have anything to apologize for. Right? Yes. Of course.

So I spend my days training, in pants, thank you very much. I ate in my room, and on any free time, blasted my ears with rock music. I cut all bridges with Pevensies.


	16. Stunning

Thalia POV  
" -Some-somehow, It's a little different when, I'm with you, You know what I really am all about/  
You know how it really goes Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, Some some way, We'll be getting out of this town one day. You're the only one that I want with me. You know how the story goes Oh, oh, oh- "

"THALIA!"

I ripped my headphones out of my ears and ran to the door with my sword. The thing on the other side sounded like a Banshee.

I cautiously pulled open the door. There, on the other side of the door was a very angry, red faced, death-glaring Lucy, and an eyebrow-raised Edmund which I ignored.

"Um… hi? Are you OK? You look…-"

"Angry? Frustrated? Pissed? Mad? Enraged?" Lucy hissed.

"Um… I was going to go with red, but those are all good too."

Lucy huffed. "I've been calling you for the past hundred years."

"Sorry. I was listening to music."

"Well then I'll make this quick. There's a ball for a successful and the end of this war. And you have to come since you are a hero of Narnia (here the person I'm ignoring rolled his eyes.). And you need a make-over."

"Nuh-huh." I waved my hands at her. "Noooooo way. Last time I heard the words make-over, I finished with hair braided with flowers, green eye shadow, and a green, flowery dress which was much too short to my taste. Not a chance."

"Oh come on-"

"No." I said firmly. "I will come, but dressed the way I want. Now, I will be blasting music in my ears so I can become deaf and not hear you ask me to put a dress on." I slammed the door.

"IT'S A BLACK AND WHITE BALL!"

XxX

Edmund POV

I sat at my throne, bored and disgusted by the brainless beings flirting with me.

I constantly looked around for Thalia, but she hadn't shown up, to Lucy's biggest disappointment. The ball was a success; everyone was dressed in black and white, no colored clothing. I watched all those smiling faces, listened to the laughs, and the smelled the delicious food. Everyone seemed to be happy, and were either talking or dancing with friends, family. I wish I could dance with someone who wouldn't be desperately trying to kiss me, or talk about the dress she's is wearing, or talk about politics. In other words, Thalia.

Lucy gasped and pointed to the door. Everyone quieted down and looked up to the hall. Then they all broke into applause. Thalia had walked into the hall. She was beautiful. She was wearing light, black, short gauze sleeves. It then led to a black bodice which stopped high on her waist and a creamed color white gauze skirt fell to her feet. Her black shoes were healed. She had let her hair fall lose, but had pinned a small white flower in her head, and a discrete line of eyeliner and a streak of grey eye shadow enhanced the brightness of her eyes.

She was… stunning.


	17. Need to talk

**A/N: Since this story is almost done, I will permit myself to do this:**

**I WILL NOT POST A CHAPTER UNLESS I GUESS 10 REVIEWS FOR ****ANY**** CHAPTER. I KNOW SOME ARE AWFULL, I NEED ADVICE. PLEASE CHOOSE THE CHAPTER YOU LEAST LIKE AND TELL ME HOW I CAN MAKE IT BETTER.**

**Don't get mad at me…**

Thalia POV

I rubbed my hands along my forearms, not for warmth, but for comfort. I stepped unconfidently off the stairs and towards the side of the ballroom. I had found the dress in the very deepest of my wardrobe, behind all the most horrible dresses in the world. I had put it on and taken it off several times, enduring the snorts of laughter of Maulgrim, finally making up my mind.

I looked at all the sweets displayed, the chocolate fountain, and the succulent-looking dishes laid out for everyone to choose from.

"Excuse me." Someone tapped onto my shoulder.

"Oh, sorry…" I said, thinking I was in the young man's way.

"Actually," the man said, blushing, "I was wondering if I could have this dance."

"Oh! Of course." I honestly was just planning to sit around, putting up a fake smile and greeting people. But after embarrassing the poor man, I didn't dare to refuse.

He hastily put his hand to my waist and led me to the dance floor. He then grabbed my other hand as I placed my hand onto his chest, unsure of what to do. The music started and we started to sway to the quick beat. I quickly noticed I was about to have a long 5 minutes: This man clearly did not grasp that I greatly lacked in experience in dancing and in poise. He rushed all the steps and, by my fault or his I will never know, but I often found my feet under his, trying to hide my pain. To makes matter worst. His hand on my waist seemed to be too familiar for my taste. He was a very chatty person: I learn that he was important among royalties in Archenland. Every minute practically, he would lean closer to my face, while still speaking. Alarmed, I would lower my head and affirm what he was saying with occasional 'hmm' or 'of course', only partly listening.

After what seemed like hours, the song finished. As the final notes played, the man I was dancing with, whose face was dangerously close to mine, leaned in, his lips puckered for a kiss. I hastily leaned backwards, but the lad had his eyes closed, not noticing my repulsion to his affection. At the last second, someone tapped onto the gentleman's shoulder.

"Excuse me. May I steel your companion for a dance?" no one else but Edmund asked.

The chap, confused and embarrassed, mumbled a few words and nodded. Edmund took my arm and led me to the middle room, leaving a disoriented looking boy behind us.

"Thank you so much." I breathed.

In response, Edmund chuckled, clearly against his efforts.

"It's not funny. I swear, if you hadn't stopped him…" I cleared my throat.

"If I hadn't stopped him?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well my reflexes would have kicked in, he would have turned out unconscious, and I would probably die of embarrassment and shame." I said, looking away.

Edmund tried to contain it, but greatly failed. He exploded into laughter.

"Well you seemed to be getting along with the female population by your throne." I said, changing subject.

"I think if I hear one more hyena laugh in the next five minutes, I will quit this posture as king." He said, a grimace playing on his lips. I smiled.

"Really, I don't know why you woman are like this. It's incredibly unnerving." He sighed.

"I know. We can act really stupidly when in love." I didn't take notice of the meaning of these words, and I fell deep in thought.

I then catched him staring at me.

"What?"

"You."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Why are you so confusing?" he asked.

"Um, hate to break it to you, but YOU are the one confusing me right now."

"You seem so clear in your thoughts, someone who knows what she wants, likes, what she doesn't, but yet, when it comes to our… relationship, you are so hard to understand. Also when we talk about your pass."

I stared into his eyes for a while, and sighed.

"Can we go take a walk in the gardens for a few minutes? We need to talk."


	18. Home

**A/N: Hi! I'm sick, so I'm not going to school. My nose is red and my throat is aching like there is no tomorrow (that doesn't stop me from singing. ;)) so don't be too hard to me. Sometimes I forget what I'm saying when it's already halfway out of my mouth… so you know what to expect… -_-**

_I stared into his eyes for a while, and sighed._

"_Can we go take a walk in the gardens for a few minutes? We need to talk."_

We walked slowly towards the door and outside. In my head I tried to plan what I was going to say.

We went and sat down onto the bench, surrounded by trees and flowers. The moonlight bathed our faces and gave a beautiful silver atmosphere.

"One thing you should know about me," I started, looking straight in front of me, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Is that back at home, I'm kind of the bad girl. Most powerful, fearless, independent, and let's be honest, a bit mean. I was, actually still am, a very proud person, with good reasons to be. I always had everything under control, everything my way, and never contested.

Then I come here, and I am imposed a hierarchy, and I am completely disoriented and put to a very vulnerable position. I couldn't, well wouldn't use my powers, and you practically beat me at what I'm best at, meaning fighting. And to make it worse, you have an as bad attitude with me.

But that's my outside cover of you I really am…"

Edmund slowly, but surely, wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Who's the real you?" He whispered, as if he was scared to be pushy.

"I don't know. I'm the girl who watched her mother drink. I'm the girl who watched her brother be given up, and unable to find him. I'm the girl who was betrayed by the boy that was her best friend and she secretly had a crush on. I'm the girl that was isolated for more than half of her life. So, in other words, the real me isn't really pretty."

There was a long silence when Edmund spoke up.

"Well I think she's beautiful, even when she's putting up a tantrum, even when she's being unreasonable, even when she's acting dumb- don't deny it- even when her pride is getting the best of her, even when she's mad, even when she's sad, and even when she cries."

I couldn't help it. I looked up to him.

"You've only seen me cry once. And anyway, I don't think we have the same definition of beautiful or pretty."

Edmund blushed a bit and looked away and started bighting the side of his lip.

"What?" It finally dawned onto me. "You've been spying on me" I exclaimed, playfully slapping his arm.

"Sorry!" Edmund said while rolling his eyes.

"Anyway... back to my story. So you know how I said I was … independent. Well that's not exactly true… I'm dependant of being emotionless. As long as I didn't let anything get to me, I would be OK… unreachable. But unfortunately, apparently it is absolutely impossible to ignore love."

"What's wrong with feeling love? Don't you love your family?"

"I do. But that's not the love I meant." I said quietly, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I think you should stop shutting out your feelings. Bottling them up… that's awful. Though I can relate… After I … betrayed Narnia… well I pushed all my regrets at the bottom of my heart. But… in my case, love didn't make them hurt. It made me feel like it was OK to be happy again. That I had an excuse to be happy and not to constantly try to fix my mistakes and repay all those I hurt. The only time love has ever hurt me is when you turned away from me-

"And you have no idea how sorry for doing so. It's just I always related love with… weakness. But I know it's not true."

"How did you realize?"

"I realized when I saw all of you fighting, not for power, not with any revenge in mind, but for love for your country. And thank Zeus that Aslan helped me realize that even if I may not belong here, I am attached and love all of you. Especially you."

A growing smile spread onto Edmunds handsome face.

"Why do I have the distinct feeling your laughing at me?" I said, cocking my head a bit.

Edmund let out a happy laugh, got up, pulled me up and hugged me tightly. He rubbed his face into the crook of my neck, his breath tickling me.

After a few minutes, he pulled away. I looked up at him questioningly.

"It's not true." He said.

"What's not true?" I said, confused. Did he not believe that I loved him?

"You do belong here. You may not be from here. But neither are half of the population of Narnia. Thalia, " he said, lifting my chin up, " Aslan wouldn't send you here if you wouldn't belong… A very wise person once said: 'Your home is where you make it.' Where do you want to build it?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I want to make it with you."

**I WILL NOT POST A CHAPTER UNLESS I GUESS 10 REVIEWS TOTAL ON ****ANY**** CHAPTER. I KNOW SOME ARE AWFULL, I NEED ADVICE. PLEASE CHOOSE THE CHAPTER YOU LEAST LIKE AND TELL ME HOW I CAN MAKE IT BETTER.**


	19. AN sorry!

Hi! It is me, your extremely sick author!

I have noticed that almost nobody has read my author's note, so you probably don't know why I wrote I'm extremely sick. It's because I am.

So, since I've probably/hopefully captured your attention, here is the A/N I've been posting for the two last chapter that no one seems to see:

**I WILL NOT POST A CHAPTER UNLESS I GUESS 10 MORE REVIEWS TOTAL ON ****ANY****CHAPTER. I KNOW SOME ARE AWFULL, I NEED ADVICE. PLEASE CHOOSE THE CHAPTER YOU LEAST LIKE AND TELL ME HOW I CAN MAKE IT BETTER.**

Honestly, I've got the Epilogue is written down, I'm just waiting for those ten reviews.

P-S: Don't kill me please...


End file.
